


metaphysical

by kalypsobean



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's grown aware that he no longer belongs to himself, and he hasn't even died yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	metaphysical

Even knowing how this journey would end, he'd expected this to be more restful than it has been, certainly more joyful. Instead, he's barely had any time to himself; he's been pulled this way and that, towards everyone wanting just a touch, just a word, just something.

He's grown aware that he no longer belongs to himself, and he hasn't even died yet.

 

Judas kisses him, and any last trace of self goes when he pulls away. 

 

It's easier, then, just to let everything happen. He could try to shape it, ask the masses to leave him be, or to be peaceful, but he knows it wouldn't work; there's already been blood shed, and without him to explain it, they don't yet understand the gift he has passed to them. 

 

It's easier to not feel it, when hands that he can't see brush over his skin, when the lash hits and opens his spine to the air; in his mind, he's already died. Even when he can't breathe, and he has to struggle to speak, to calm his mother, it's as if it's happening to someone else, as if he's looking down on the body that used to be his.


End file.
